


A New York Summer

by Poetfades2black



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetfades2black/pseuds/Poetfades2black
Summary: Eames and Goren are stuck working on a summer day.
Relationships: Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren
Kudos: 2





	A New York Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them
> 
> Prompts used:  
Summer (Criminalintentdaily on tumblr)
> 
> "If you take any more articles of clothing off, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on these files." from list two of dialogue prompts. (GorenEamesMCS on tumblr)
> 
> Over the 300 word limit

It was a hot 90 degrees outside in New York City. Sunshine and clear skies had kids running around opening hydrants to keep cool and gorging on ice cream. But for two detectives, they weren't so lucky. Goren and Eames were at work at 1PP with no working air conditioning and some mediocre fans that did more to blow hot air around than actually cool anyone down. Goren had already shed his suit jacket and tie behind his chair and had unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. Eames stared at him as the sweat trickled down his hair onto his neck. His hair was already soaked with sweat losing it's original style. The drop of sweat was still trickling down until he swatted at it with his hand. He took notice of Eames staring and muttered, "what?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring. I thought you might have a question. "

"Uh, it's so hard to think while it's this hot." Eames shed her jacket and then rolled her neck, and shaking her head to loosen the hair clinging to the sides of her face. Now, it was Goren staring. Eames cheeks were rosy due to the heat and her porcelain skin glistened with sweat.

"Yeah, it's a wonder any work gets done with this heat and the number of cases just increases because everyone is just hot and frustrated," Goren added, "It's prime crime season."

"That's cute, did you get that from a book?" Eames shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I can't deal with this heat," she stated while removing her blouse to reveal a tank top underneath.

"If you take any more articles of clothing off, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on these files."

"Like you were really invested in those files before I removed my blouse. You have been staring at the screen like it's going to fill itself out."

"You're right. Take a break?"

"Let's get some ice coffees and bask in their air."

"Let's. But hurry before the Captain sees us or he'll give us more work to do."

"Yeah. He's moodier than usual."


End file.
